


That dress is hideous, princess. v2

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid Levi Rewrite! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: Eren tells Levi that a dress she wants to by is hideous, she buys the dress and makes him regret thinking that the dress is ugly.





	That dress is hideous, princess. v2

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a rewrite[of this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127061) I want to rewrite all of my previous ereri fics. They disappoint me and were written mostly in like 2015 I mean fuck.
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think of the rewrite!

Levi was scrolling through her favourite online store when her boyfriend came stumbling into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee maker. Levi put her phone down onto the kitchen island, picking up her teacup to watch Eren go about making himself a cup of coffee. She noticed him look towards the whiteboard on the fridge stating her pronouns for the day.

Once Eren was happy with his coffee he made his way over to Levi, placing his mug down onto the island and wrapped his arms around her.

“G’morning princess.” Eren rubbed his face on Levi’s shoulder, sighing. “I love this sweater.”

That may have been the reason why Levi kept the sweater, even though it had frayed slightly. It was pale pink and soft with little white cats all over it. Levi would deny with her whole existence that she only kept the sweater to get extra cuddles from Eren and anyone who accused her of that she would call them a filthy liar

Eren let her go, sitting down beside her at the island and resumed his consumption of his morning coffee. Levi picked her phone back up from the island, continuing to scroll through the website. After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence, Levi found something that made her gasp in surprise.

It was a dress, halter neck maxi dress, a soft baby pink in colour with a floral pattern over it. Levi slapped Eren’s arm turning the phone towards him, showing her boyfriend the dress that she had just spotted.

Eren frowned at the phone screen for a few moments. “You want that one?”

Levi pulled the phone back, looking back to the dress on the screen. “Yeah.”

Eren remained silent.

“Eren?” Eren continued to stay quiet. It made Levi a little nervous.

Eren took a deep breath. “That’s fucking hideous, Levi.”

Levi looked at him and scowled. Hideous? Fucking hideous? Levi would show Eren just how hideous this dress would be.

* * *

 

It took a lot longer for the dress to arrive than Levi had anticipated and if he knew that it was going to take that long he would have just went to the store and buy it then and there. That didn’t matter 

“What’s that, my prince?” Eren asked, standing at the other end of the hall.

“You’ll see on Saturday, brat.” With that Levi breezed into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. “And don’t be coming in here to try and peek at it!”

Levi had to make sure the dressed fit him, even if the garment was made for someone his height, it always seemed like clothes makers were just out to spite him because every time he bought a maxi dress it was always too big.

Trying it on Levi sighed; he had to alter dresses so often that he could make this his job.

* * *

 

On Saturday, Eren and Levi were going to the beach for the day. It was in the Shiganshina, the next town over and Eren’s childhood home. 

He was waiting in the living room for his partner to be ready. Levi was always meticulous when she was getting ready and always wanted to look her best. 

Eren waited for an hour before the bedroom door opened and Levi appeared in the living room. Eren’s jaw dropped. Levi was wearing the dress that she had showed Eren a few weeks prior. The one that he had thought was hideous. Levi was killing it

Her hair was slightly curled and pinned back, she was wearing a small amount of eyeliner and lip gloss. The maxi dress that she wore was tighter around her chest but floaty around her hips and legs, and there was peek of her pale pink ballet pumps when she swung her hips a little.

“What do you think?” Levi asked, doing a little spin.

“Holy shit, princess, you look beautiful!”

Levi flushed a little, she grinned. “I knew I would make you regret saying this dress was hideous.”


End file.
